Marisole and "Deathmaw"
|-|Character= Marisole and "Deathmaw" are unknown monsters who have reside at Happy Tree Town for some years and wish to create chaos in it with dark arts they learned from their past, though currently nothing much changed with their plans. They have claimed one day they will create the biggest surprise yet. Physical appearance Marisole has a very average body figure with small heights compared to normal people, hair tufts on above her forehead with dim grayish horns along on the top, pastel blue blushes marking on each of both her cheeks, a sharp fang pokes out from her mouth. She poses a pair of pastel blue eye pupils that deceiving others to believe she is innocent. Marisole has very long rabbit-like ears on her head as her secondary arms, despite many attempts to control them. Her main outfit are light pastel pinkish robe with pastel blue bandanna worn around her neck, four straps around her chest with seal ring in front of it, which connected to "Deathmaw" and suggesting that the seal might be the latter's soul before it died, though it is just another speculation. A pocket watch-like decoration is seen to be hanging around on one of the horns. Meanwhile, "Deathmaw" has a various pastel blue palette body with two pockets and belt on each sides of its body. When its mouth opened, three long black tongues will be visible and grabbing anything with them. It don't have eyes but capable to see its surrounding. Personality and traits Marisole is described to be "energetic and lively as long as there are chaos happening in the surrounding her, but if there is none, then she will be gloomy and negligent as harmony and peace". She has very big interests in dark arts and cultures, even to speak that she herself came from the witch's town, though there are no confirmation yet to say her claims as true. Marisole will take any paths to create chaos more and more often and watch the people's suffering. While she is intellectually challenged, she is not foolish as others due her knowing of tricks to deceive the people and even her own deaths; even more so with her pastel cute appearance that capable to fool anyone to believe she is innocent. "Deathmaw" is known to be "both gluttony and greed as a boar, wolfing down the sweetest foods and treasures beyond into its innards, and will gone wrath if one has taking only bits of its values from the monster". Whenever Marisole went to the places, it will take anything from them and not even leaving a single dust in it. Even "Deathmaw" is disliking its owner for her lack of intelligence and sunshine, it still respecting her wish and demeanor as well. Though in extremely rare occasions, it will get annoyed by her too-kind attitude to the point of will left her alone by herself, causing Marisole to become more and more distressed in looking for it. |-|Relationships= Each others Ever since they met, they both have became inseparable and always go to journeys together. While they have different personalities and traits, they both have three commons in their everything; chaotic, deceiving, and gluttony. Sometimes, in rare cases, "Deathmaw" will leaving Marisole alone due to reasons and the latter is struggling to find her backpack friend, in the end though, they will go back together. Hensō Aside from rival in VoD challenge, Marisole seems to be fond of their tricks to win the game challenges and likes to know more of it, and even so Hensō is more concerned on "Deathmaw" and how is it not killing its owner. Duisternis Just as Hensō, except Marisole and "Deathmaw" are much more to mockery side on him instead of being curious in the cult's power. |-|Background story= In construction |-|Appearance roles= Starring *Mariagix-Mew-Sole Featuring *In construction Appearances *In construction |-|Statistics= Fates #In construction Percentage of the deaths occurring: 00.00% Victims and killing counts *Tromp - 1 ("Mariagix-Mew-Sole") *Sorcery - 1 ("Mariagix-Mew-Sole") *Generic Tree Friends - 5+ ("Mariagix-Mew-Sole along with Sorcery) Percentage of the elimination: 00.08% |-|Trivia and facts= *Despite being the 2nd winner, Marisole and "Deathmaw" have 7-8 votes, comparing to Midnight who only has 4-5 votes in the first voting poll. *They both have changed from bland and lacking of interests to much more questionable characteristic. *Despite having horns, Marisole is not a jackalope. *"Deathmaw" is inspired from some cartoons and video-games, the most notably was "Charmcaster's bag" from Ben 10. *Marisole has only learned one dark art, which is called "Vex of the Wreckage". It is capable to demolish any buildings and cause more damages in seconds, but the price of using it is very high; which cost her energy and killed her instantly. In rare occasions, she will survived but having coma instead. |-|Gallery= Designs and developments MarisoleandTheBackpack.png|2018 Marisole.png|2018 Marisoley.png|2019 Episode images Fanarts Bunny.png|Created by Coco Miscellaneous Dvd116.png Smashing.png Category:Sugar&spice's characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:No Gender Characters Category:Unknown species/hybrids Category:Monsters Category:White Characters Category:Periwinkle Characters Category:Light Blue Characters Category:Double Colors Category:Duo Characters Category:Characters That Wear Clothing Category:Characters with headwear Category:Characters with abnormal eye colors Category:Characters with hair Category:Renamed Category:Redesigned characters Category:Not Free to Ship Category:Season 116 introductions